Footloose
by flamboyant writer
Summary: A Lady's hand born to royalty and wealth was so delicate for a man to touch. A Tramp's hand born for the streets are never seen worthy in every angle. Could these hands united in the name of love? (Human fic)


**My very first story for 'Lady and The Tramp', please bear with me. This is a human fiction I've been thinking after watching Lady and The Tramp and finally I could pour it into words.**

**Disclaimer, Lady and The Tramp isn't mine**

* * *

Diamond Necklace and A Breakfast

* * *

She was a daughter of a fine business man and a beautiful woman. Their names were Jim Darling and Eleanor Darling. The Darlings were the finest family throughout England, and just like their daughter, Nora Darling was the finest young woman, born to marry a well bred Englishman with fortune even bigger than Mount Everest itself. They resided in a neighborhood, near the Queen's palace as Eleanor was the Queen's cousin. The idea of being a royalty never waiver in the minds of desperate mother's whose son still unmarried. It made Nora the most eligible wife-to-be and desired by almost all men in all ages in her seventeen years old.

* * *

Nora was strutting happily in her new frilly red dress. Her bonnet was placed perfectly on her brown hair that was tied in a bun full of braids. She really couldn't wait to visit her friends, Thomas 'Trusty' Bass and Jock fillius Nigelli. Although they were her seniors, she shared a close friendship with them.

"Jock, oh, Jock!" Jock was a fine Scottish man with a queer obsession of shiny things. He collected them as his treasure and kept it save in a chest buried in his backyard. Nora never had any problems with her friends antic, to the contrary she found it to be very interesting, and she knew he would really appreciate in what she was about to show.

"Ah, lassie dear! A fine day today…" He said nervously and began to vigorously put the dirt back to cover his treasure chest.

"Did you notice anything different?" Purposely she straight up her neck as her head swing to her left. She walked around a nervous Jock who still putting back the dirt.

"Ah, a new ruby earrings?" She shook her head slowly as her smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"Uh-uh, guess again." Jock spluttered as he stood up and rubbed his dirty hands to his handkerchief. Finally, Nora craned her neck and shook her head, showing off a gold necklace graced with a diamond as it's pendant.

"My, my, a bonny new necklace." Jock looked at it admiringly. The jewelry was a form of symbol to tell she was of age to marry and bear children, it was given by her father and shined the most beautifully in Nora's opinion. No doubt the necklace was expensive and it told her lineage quite perfectly.

"Do you like it?" Nora smiled hopefully. Her sea green eyes gleamed in the morning sun.

"Aye. It must be very expensive." Nora smiled wider. "Have you shown it to trusty yet?" Nora shook her head as Jock raised his hand.

"Then we'd best go at once. He's sensitive about this thing." They walked cheerfully to Trusty's mansion on the other side of the road. Trusty was once the Queen's trustful general and caught more than a hundred bandits in his time with his infamous grand pappy. By the time he hit fifty, Trusty retired and given a mansion by the Queen for his devotion. In his time in retirement he began wither and sometimes forgetful of things he ought to remember.

They found Trusty asleep in his terrace bench. His mouth was grumbling something and told them he was dreaming about his days in the Queen's service.

" He's dreaming again." Nora whispered to Jock as he put on a solemn face to her

"Dreamin' aboot those bygone days." He clicked his tounge and went on further to the terrace and shook up the white haired man. He blubbers and woke up with a start before realizing who stood in front of him.

"Why Miss Lady. You have a necklace." Nora flashed him a kind smile.

"And not just any necklace." Trusty put her hand on his right hand as he patted her with his other one. "My, my, how time does fly."

"Aye it seems only yesterday she pretended to be a pirate after she heard the story of Peter Pan." Nora chuckled shyly on that particular memory. It ended when she fell from her 'ship' and cut her knees.

"And look at her now. A full grown lady with a necklace of fineness and honor." Trusty let go of her hand and began sharing stories about her childhood.

* * *

On the other side of the track, a man no older than twenty woke up. His jet black hair was tousled just like his old ragged shirt and pants. Hays stuck on his hair like golden needles.

He unbuttoned his shirt and went on to the train's water tank for a 'quick shower'. He rubbed his still tired and sleepy face. Unfortunately place wasn't his place to call 'mine' for him to sleep in. His 'house' was only an unused shack beside the train shed. He kept his belongings and slept most often there. He was a well known tramp, a member of the Junkyard Dogs. 'Dogs' as a pseudonym for tramps like him.

He picked up another ragged shirt to wear for the day and combed his hands on his hair with a smile etched on his face.

"Time for breakfast." He sped up to the nearest alley. Julian always knew where he was going.

* * *

**Soooo, how's it? Good? Bad? Please tell me in your review! Thanks!**


End file.
